Niall Horan Gone Mad (A One Direction FanFic)
by TaneshaLoveOneDirection
Summary: Alexis is just finishing high school is wanting a career in singing when she bumps in to these five hot guys and ends up fainting. She wakes up in her hotel room in a panic to see the five guys just sitting at the end of her bed staring at her. What will happen? Will she fall in love with them? Which one will she chose?


**Authors Note: Hi guys this is my first story ever :D hope you like it :)**

**Part 1-**

Hi my name is Alexis and I am about to finish my final High School years! I am super excited about it and I can't wait for the holidays because I am looking for a career as a singer.

"Alexis the phone is ringing!" Yelled my mum "Do you want me to answer it for you?"

"No mother I am quite capable of doing that my self" I yelled back "Hello, Alexis speaking"

"Hello Alexis, I am calling about your advertisement for a career as a singer?" A mysterious voice said

"Yes, I am hoping to get a career as a singer but I'm unsure whether I am good enough for it" I said in a sadder voice

"We'll I am a representative for Sony Jr Music productions and I am willing for you to do a demo with us and then we can go from there" The voice on the phone said "If you give me your house address and I can work out a way of getting you here to London"

I was over the moon. "Thank you so much my address is 37 Easter Way" I said in a happy voice

"Ok ill be there at 9am sharp tomorrow morning make sure you are ready" he said "And make sure it is only you that comes. See you then Bye"

I am super excited I have to tell my mum. I quickly race up the stairs into mums bedroom, when i realised I can't tell her because she will want to come with me to London. "Hey mum am I allowed to go to my friends house to sleep? It's her birthday tomorrow and I want to..." I said when she cut me off

"Sure don't waste your silly explanations on me you know you don't have to explain to me its your father you have to explain to. He is coming home from work just past 9am"

"But that's the time I wanted to leave can you please cover for me mum Please pretty please with a cherry on top!" I said trying to persuade my mum to make an excuse for me.

"Sure but if you haven't left before he comes you are asking him if you can go" mum said

**Part 2-**

*Next Morning*

OMG it's 8am already I only have one hour to get ready for my ride to Soni Jr Music Productions. I'm soo excited. I quickly pack my bag and run to the kitchen to get breakfast and I look at the time 8:45 ALREADY! He will be here any minute now. I ran to my mothers room, "Bye mum, see you later mum. I don't know hen ill be back probably in about a weeks time." I told my mum

"What?! You better keep your phone on. What happens if your dad needs to call you?!" My mum said.

"But..." I hesitated "ok ill leave it on. Can I have money to buy credit?" I asked

"How much do you need?" She asked while reaching for her purse "here I'll just give u $50 so you can ring us any time" she said before I could say anything

"Thank you mum love you" I said grabbing the moneyand giving my mum a huge hug before running downstairs to y room and grabbing my bag and running out the front door.

_Oh look a limo is here WOW what a great fashion. _

A guy got out of the car. "Hello, are you Alexis?" He said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes I am" I replied. He guestured to the limo. "So we are going in a limo?" I asked the dreamy man.

"Yes, why? dont you want to?" He said gesturing towards the limo.

_Wow this is amazing! I've never actually been in a limo before this is my first time._

"How are you back there? Would you like the radio on?" The driver asked.

"Sure" I replied. Ashe turned the usic up, i realised this song was pretty catchy. So I started bopping my head.

"That's What Makes you Beautiful" It kept repeating. I need to know who these singers are.

"We are here" the driver said. I looked out the window WOW this place looks amazing. I opened the door and walked into the building.

"Welcome to Sony Music Productions how ay i help you?" a voice said. I turned around and saw the lady at the front desk look at me.

"Hi i am Alexis and i got told on the phone that I..." I got cut off.

"Oh yes your finally here" I turned around to see a tall guy talking to me "Follow me this way please" he said. I follow him into a small room with a table and two chairs at either end of the table. "Sit" he said. So I sat.

**Part 3-**

"So Alexis tell me about yourself" he said.

"Well my name is Alexis and I am 16 years old and have always wanted a job in music. I am currently in year 10 and no matter what I'm going through to year 12. What else do you need to know about me?" I asked.

"Nothing else" he said "Ok, so I have booked you a hotel room for tonight but if you want any other nights you will have to pay for it yourself."

"Ok thank you. So what time do I have to be back here to start recording" I asked

"Tomorrow you will have the day off so I can organise a small group of people to help you with your recording. So just pop in tomorrow about lunch time and I'll tell you when you start. Is that okay?" he said

I am so excited that I am going to start recording soon. "Ok thank you is that all you need to tell me about?" I asked

"Yep, the limo is waiting for you outside. I picked an average hotel for you" He said

"Thank you for letting me have this opportunity" While getting up. He gestured to the door so I walked back to the entrance of the building. OMG those 5 guys that just walked in are HAWT. I fainted. I could hear voices saying "Is she alright?" and "You idiot boys, you made her unconscious." I was wonder where I was when suddenly someone grabbed my hand and 5 slow gentle kisses from 5 different boys. WOW these people must care for me. I opened my eyes to see 5 blurry guys smiling at me and 5 blurry girls hugging the boy's arms. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to realise I was in my hotel room with 10 people. OMG those guys from Sony Music are in MY HOTEL ROOM.

I let out a loud scream.

"Calm down please" A boy said. He had blonde hair but you could tell it was bleached because he had brown roots. He steped closer to me to try to calm me down.

**Part 4 (I am working on it)-**


End file.
